He just My Ex-Boyfriend
by Ritta.Frijayanti
Summary: Warning: BoyXBoy YAOI Pairing : HunHan/HunHanKai/ "Disaat sang mantan kekasih kembali membawa kenangan lama untuk kembali bersamamu" (bad summary)


HunHan – He Just My Ex-Boyfriend ONESHOOT

**Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, dan Kai**

**Support Cast : Member EXO**

**Gendre : Yaoi Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : BoyXBoy (Yaoi), typo, cerita pasaran acak kadut**

**CERITA ASELI PUNYA SAYA! Maf jika terdapat kesamaan cerita  
**

**Summary : "Sehunnie, percaya padaku! Bagiku masa depanku sekarang adalah bersamamu, bersamamu aku yakin akan menemukan kebahagiaan, karna aku hanya butuh Oh Sehun disisiku"**

**Happy Reading...**

"Teeettt...teeetttt...teeeettt"

Bel sekolah berbunyi, tandanya waktu sekolah telah berakhir. Para siswa dari seluruh kelas berhamburan keluar kelas bergegas untuk pulang. Tetapi ada juga siswa-siswa yang masih di area sekolah, ada yang harus mengikuti ekskul, ada yang masih mengerjakan tugas tambahan, ada yang ingin latihan band musik, dan adapula yang hanya sekedar nongkrok-nongkrok didepan gerbang sekolah. Seperti terlihat 2 orang namja yang berpawakan mungil dan cantik dan namja satu lagi yang berpawakan tinggi,tampan, dan bermata sendu masih berdiri didepan Sekolah.

"Sehunnie, ayo pulang!" ucap namja mungil yang bernama Luhan membuka pembicaraan sembari menggandeng tangan Sehun dengan erat dan beranjak pergi.

**SREETT**

Baru mulai melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba tangan Sehun –namja tinggi- mencegah dan menarik tangan Luhan kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Eh? Waeyo? Kau tak mau pulang?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Mianeyo Lu, sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu seperti biasa, karna tadi Kris hyung mengajakku untuk latihan band hari ini bersama Chanyeol dan Lay hyung" jawab Sehun dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

"Oh begitu ya, emh...baiklah tak apa kok Sehunnie, aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula kita masih bisa pulang bersama besok kan?" Ucap Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau benar tak apa Lu pulang sendiri? Nanti jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu bagaimana? Jika ada yang mengganggumu bagaimana? Atau aku meminta izin saja pada Kris hyung untuk tidak ikut latihan band dulu hari ini dan menemanimu pulang?" Tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi dengan sangat khawatir. Pasalnya sering kali Luhan diganggu/digoda oleh namja-namja genit dijalan. Bahkan ketika bersama Sehun saja Luhan kerap kali digoda oleh namja-namja genit, untung saja ada Sehun yang melindunginya dan menghajar namja-namja brengsek itu. Tapi bagaimana jika sekarang ia harus pulang sendiri? Apalagi Luhan tak jago bela diri,itu semakin membuat Sehun takut, takut terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan-nya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, pesona namjachingunya ini memang sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan wajahnya yang cantik dan cute, serta tubuhnya yang mungil membuat dia terlihat seperti yeoja manis dan sikap easy going dan polosnya mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti ingin mendekatinya. Sungguh Sehun sangat beruntung mempunyai namjachingu seperti Luhan. Ia begitu sangat mencintai namja itu dan ingin melindunginya.

"Gwaechana Hunnie, kau ini terlalu berlebihan! Latihanmu itu juga penting, kau tak boleh egois seperti itu,aku akan baik-baik saja,lagipula aku ini juga seorang namja Sehunnie, walaupun aku tidak jago bela diri sepertimu,aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Memang bisa?" ucap Sehun sedikit meremehkan Luhan.

"yak! Oh Sehun! Tentu saja bisa! Memangnya kau saja yang bisa!" pekik Luhan kesal mempout bibirnya imut. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap sok beraninya Luhan yang menurut Sehun sangat menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, kau pulanglah...hati-hati dijalan, naik taksi saja jangan naik Bus jika sedang tidak bersamaku, dan jangan pergi main lagi, langsung pulang kerumah, oyah hubungi aku kemanapun kau pergi, dan jangan lupa kabari aku jika kau sudah tiba dirumah, lalu-"

"Iya...iya Hunnie... kau ini cerewet sekali! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus diberitahu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!" protes Luhan.

Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan namjachingunya yang over protective ini. Sehun terlalu berlebihan mengkhawatirkannya. Ya Luhan tau,semua nasihat Sehun itu demi kebaikannya juga, Sehun juga pasti tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya, tapi tetap saja ini membuat Luhan sedikit risih. Tapi disisi lain Luhan juga merasa senang karna bagi Luhan ocehan Sehun adalah dendangan paling indah. Sehari tanpa ocehan Sehun itu seperti ada yang kurang. Sehun bukanlah orang pertama yang Luhan cintai, sebelum Sehun, Luhan sudah berpacaran beberapa kali dengan namja-namja lain, Tapi baru kali ini Luhan mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Ck! Kau selalu seperti itu jika ku nasihati! Aku begini kan karna aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" gerutu Sehun. Luhan hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun mengomel yang menurutnya seperti ibu-ibu.

"Baiklah Tn. Oh Sehun! Akan ku laksanakan! Hehe.. ah sudah jam berapa ini? Aku pulang ya, cepat sana kau pergi latihan, kau bisa telat nanti" ujar Luhan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Ne, baiklah aku latihan dulu ya" Ucap Sehun beranjak pergi & dibalas anggukan Luhan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali ketempat semula.

"Ada apa lagi Sehunnie? Kenapa balik lagi?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Lu" gumam Sehun membuat Luhan tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Luhan.

"Good Bye Kiss ku mana?" pinta Sehun dengan wajah memelas sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri menggoda Luhan. Permintaan Sehun ini sukses membuat wajah Luhan bersemu merah. Berani-beraninya Sehun meminta jatah ciuman disaat masih diarea sekolah.

"Yak! Dasar pervert! Ini masih diarea sekolah Oh Sehun! Apa kau tidak malu?" pekik Luhan dengan pipi masih merona merah.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun santai dengan watados-nya.

"Ish, kau ini! Aku tidak mau!" acuh Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mencium mu"

"eh? Se-" **CHUP~** ucapan Luhan terputus setelah mendapat kecupan singkat & lembut dari Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa mematung mencoba mencerna kejadian yang baru saja terjadi begitu cepat dengan rona merah dipipinya. Detak jantungnya berdetak 2x lebih cepat dan bergemuruh.

"Ya sudah Hannie, aku latihan dulu ya, sampai bertemu besok" Ucap Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman & kedipan mata mautnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum terukir dibibir mungil Luhan.

Luhan berjalan santai mengayunkan langkah kakinya mengikuti lantunan irama lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri menandakan hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga. Senyum manisnya tak henti-hentinya merekah dibibir mungilnya. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Hai manis... sendirian saja.." seru Segerombolan preman ditepi jalan mencegat Luhan. Langkah kaki Luhan terhenti, matanya menyirat ketakutan, raut wajah ceria Luhan kini berubah menjadi cemas,bibirnya tak lagi menyenandungkan lagu-lagu. Ia sangat takut disaat-saat seperti ini. Andai saja Sehun disini bersamanya pasti Sehun akan melindunginya dan menghajar preman-preman itu hingga babak belur. Tapi sekarang ia sendiri.

"ma...mau apa kalian?" tanya Luhan ketakutan perlahan-lahan beringsut mundur, namun tubuhnya sudah terpojok ditembok taman.

"kami tak ingin apa-apa..kami hanya ingin dirimu manis" gumam salah satu preman itu dengan seringai menakutkan,sesekali menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti ingin mencicipi mangsa dihadapannya. Perlahan preman itu semakin mendekati Luhan yang sudah terpojok mengunci pergerakan namja mungil itu. Luhan tak tau harus berbuat apa, melawanpun percuma jelas kalah tenaga karna tak akan mampu melawan preman-preman yang tubuhnya 2X lebih besar darinya itu. tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan,matanya sudah mulai berair. Oh Tuhan siapapun tolonglah Luhan dari situasi ini.

"ja..jangan mendekat! A..atau ka..kalian akan tau akibatnya!" ancam Luhan pada segerombolan preman yang semakin meminimaliskan jarak pada Luhan. Tentu saja itu hanya ancaman kosong Luhan agar menakut-nakuti preman itu untuk menjauh darinya, tapi bukannya menjauh, preman itu malah semakin berani mendekati Luhan dan tak mengubris ucapan Luhan.

"Hahaha...kau mau apa manis? Memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa pada kami?" seru preman itu meremehkan ancaman Luhan. Luhan semakin takut,tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya kini turun membasahi pipinya.

Tiba-tiba dengan beraninya preman itu mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Luhan dengan satu tangan kirinya yang besar,tangan kanannya menyentuh tengkuk Luhan untuk mempermudah mencium bibir kissable Luhan,namun Luhan dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Le...lepaskan! ja..jangan sentuh aku...hiks" ucap Luhan dengan suara bergetar & meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari preman hidung belang itu.

"ouh kau galak juga ya ternyata...aku semakin penasaran padamu slruup~" ucap preman itu tepat ditelinga Luhan dengan sedikit menjilat daun telinga Luhan,yang membuat Luhan menggelinjak dan mengerang.

"eeugghh...lepaskan aku bodoh!hiks hiks...Sehunnie~ hiks..tolong aku~hiks" tangisan Luhan pecah, air matanya terus mengalir tak henti-hentinya berharap Sehun menolongnya sekarang. Cengkreaman preman itu semakin kuat, hingga tedapat bercak lecet kemerahan dipergelangan tangan Luhan. Mereka terus melancarkan aksinya, memaksa membuka kancing kemeja Luhan.

"ja...jangan...kumohon hen..hentikan...hiks...hiks" ucap Luhan terputus-putus mencegah tangan preman itu untuk membuka pakaiannya dengan memegangi bajunya. Ucapan Luhan lagi-lagi tak digubris,preman itu terus berbuat kasar pada Luhan yang terus meronta.

**PLAAAKK**

"Diamlah bodoh!" pekik preman itu menampar pipi mulus Luhan hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Luhan meringis perih & kesakitan, isakan tangisnya tak henti-henti terdengar dari mulutnya,air matanya membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Luhan sudah pasrah, entah apa yang akan dilakukan preman itu padanya selanjutnya. Disaat preman itu tengah asik melancarkan aksinya tiba-tiba...

"LEPASKAN DIA!" Teriakan seseorang menginstrupsi preman itu untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Seorang namja tampan, tinggi dan berkulit tan melangkah maju kearah preman itu lalu memukulnya habis-habisan hingga babak belur.

**BUGGHH! BUGHHH! BUUGHHH!**

"lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini! Jangan mengganggunya lagi, jika kalian masih berani-berani mengganngunya kupatahkan kaki kalian! Arasseo!" ancam namja tampan itu.

Preman itu mengangguk takut lalu pergi dan meringis kesakitan.

**Luhan Pov**

aku menyaksikan kejadian didepan mataku,sungguh aku sangat terkejut & tak percaya,melihat yang menolongku bukanlah Oh Sehun kekasihku, tapi...

"Ka...kai?" ucapku terkejut pada orang yang menolongku ternyata adalah Kai mantan kekasihku dulu.

"Ne,kau tak apa-apa kan?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Aku sejenak menatap uluran tangan Kai,dan menerima uluran tangan itu. Hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan saat menggenggam tangan Kai, rasanya masih sama seperti dulu tidak ada yang berubah.

"ke..kenapa ka..kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku tiba-tiba gugup .

"Ne, aku tadi kebetulan sedang melewati jalanan ini, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat keributan, ternyata aku melihat Kau tengah diganggu oleh preman-preman hidung belang itu" jelasnya menatapku. Aku hanya tertunduk malu, pasalnya Kai sekarang terlihat berbeda dari Kai yang dulu,dia sekarang lebih tampan, lebih manly,dan lebih dewasa. Itu membuatku sedikit malu untuk hanya menatapnya.

"eo..eoh begitu ya...gumawo Kai, aku tak tau jika tidak ada kau tadi, mungkin preman itu sudah berbuat hal yang lebih buruk padaku" ucapku sesekali menatap wajahnya.

"Ne, cheonma.." Ucapnya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya padaku, senyuman yang lama tak kulihat. Aku juga membalasnya dengan senyuman termanisku.

**Luhan Pov End**

**SRREETT**

"Eh?" Luhan terkesikap saat ibu jari Kai menyentuh sudut bibir Luhan yang terdapat bercak darah akibat tamparan preman tadi. Kai menatap dalam wajah Luhan.

**DEG DEG DEG**

Entah detak jantung milik siapa berdetak lebih kencang,keduanya terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain, karna merasa semakin risih ditatap oleh Kai, Luhan reflek menjauhkan tangan Kai yang sedari tadi mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"eh? Ma..maaf..ak..aku tid..tidak bermaksud apa-apa...bibirmu berdarah, sebaiknya diobati dulu nanti bisa infeksi" ucap Kai gugup.

"Tak apa, ini hanya luka kecil, nanti akan kuobati dirumah" ucap Luhan tersenyum simpul.

**Kai Pov**

**DEG DEG DEG**

Dia tersenyum..sungguh aku rindu senyuman itu, senyuman manis seorang Xi Luhan, entah sudah berapa lama aku tak melihat wajah cantiknya. Dia masih sama seperti yang dulu, Lugu, polos, manis & pemalu, hanya saja ia sekarang tampak lebih cantik.

"Kai...kai..." serunya menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"eo..eoh..maaf aku malah melamun hehe" jawabku kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Huftt kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini?

"mm...sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu,bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya ku basa basi mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

"iya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak 2tahun lalu, kabarku baik.. bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan kau kembali ke seoul?" tanyanya kembali.

"Kabarku baik, sebenarnya aku disini sedang berlibur, entah kenapa aku rindu kota Seoul, makanya aku memilih berlibur disini, suasananya sedikit lebih ramai dibanding 2tahun lalu" ucapku sambil berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"Oh, Syukurlah kukira kau sudah melupakan kota Seoul hehe. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Busan?" ucapnya.

"tentu saja tidak, bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kota kelahiranku tercinta ini hehee. Aku akan kembali lusa" Seruku.

'Sebenarnya aku datang ke kekorea juga karnamu Lu, aku merindukanmu' batinku

**Kai Pov End**

**/Flashback On\\**

2tahun lalu Kai pindah ke Busan karna ia harus mengurus perusahaan ayahnya, dan 2 tahun itu pula Kai meninggalkan masa sekolahnya dan kekasihnya Luhan. Hubungan mereka pun harus berakhir.

"Kai,katamu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan...apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Ak..aku..ingin...kita...pu..tus Lu" jawab Kai ragu memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal buruk ini.

"Hahaha...kau bercanda ya Kai, aku tak akan tertipu dengan tipuanmu! Tipuanmu itu sangat standar Kai haha" gelak tawa Luhan pecah dengan ucapan Kai yang tiba-tiba memintanya putus, Luhan yakin itu hanya tipuan Kai untuk menjahilinya lagi, Kai memang sering sekali menjahili Luhan.

"Tidak Lu! Aku serius! Aku tidak bercanda!" ucap Kai tegas dan serius.

"Ah sudahlah Kai, tak usah mengelak, kali ini aku tak akan kena tipuanmu week" seru Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya.

**SREETT**

Seketika Kai menarik kedua tangan Luhan dengan erat,menatap tajam wajah cantik Luhan dalam.

"Tidak Lu! Aku serius! Aku ingin kita Putus!" tegas Kai perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Luhan hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan kosong, entah ini benar-benar kenyataan atau hanya permainan Kai. Ia mencoba mencari titik kebohongan dari mata Kai, tapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Ap...apa..ka..kau serius?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata

"Ne!" jawab Kai singkat.

"Tap..tapi kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Katakan Kai, katakan apa kesalahanku? Aku akan mengubahnya!" ujar Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca tak percaya dengan apa yang Kai katakan tadi.

"kau tidak salah Lu, aku yang salah, aku...aku...harus pindah ke Busan dan menetap disana, aku harus ikut ayahku mengurus perusahaannya disana" jelas Kai merasa bersalah.

"Ap..apa? tap..tapi kenapa harus berakhir? Bukankah kita masih bisa berkomunikasi lewat telfon,email,internet,dsb" ucap Luhan tak terima keputusan Kai

"tidak! Itu terlalu sulit Lu, kita tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, satu-satunya jalan terbaik adalah kita harus mengakhiri hubungan ini!" jelas Kai tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kita bahkan belum mencobanya. Aku yakin kita bisa menjalaninya Kai, tak ada salahnya kita mencoba" ucap Luhan lirih meyakinkan Kai.

"Tidak! Aku takut, aku tidak bisa menjaga hatimu disana, aku takut semakin menyakitimu lebih dari ini Lu"

"Jadi, kau tak yakin pada hatimu sendiri terhadap orang yang kau cintai? Apa kau tidak mau berusaha menjaga hatiku dan mencoba menjalani hubungan ini denganku?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi membuat Kai terdiam tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, semua yang Luhan katakan benar..tapi entah kenapa Kai merasa tidak yakin pada hatinya.

"maafkan aku Lu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan ini, aku bukan orang yang terbaik untukmu, semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, maaf aku harus pergi!" ucap Kai lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatapnya sendu.

"Kai!" teriak Luhan memanggil sosok yang pergi meninggalkannya, berharap sosok itu mendengar tegurannya dan kembali. Namun tidak,Kai telah pergi meninggalkannya dan cintanya.

**/Flashback Off\\**

**Sehun Pov**

Dentuman musik drum,petikan gitar listrik,dan alunan tuts keyboard mengiringiku bernyanyi di ruang musik sekolah, entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaanku tak enak,seperti ada yang mengganjal,dan itu membuatku tak fokus latihan. Tiba-tiba aku memikirkan Luhan, apa dia baik-baik saja ya? apa dia sudah sampai rumah? kenapa dia belum mengabariku juga? Apa jangan-jangan dia diganggu oleh namja-namja genit itu? Ah tidak! Tidak! Aku paling anti dengan option terakhir! Sebaiknya ku buang pikiran negatifku jauh-jauh.

**Sehun Pov End**

Kris, Lay, dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun bergumam tak jelas sendiri dan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya kasar seperti orang aneh mulai kehilangan kesabaran, pasalnya sudah kesekian kalinya mereka mengulang latihan dari awal, karna Sehun tak fokus menyanyi. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun dan...

**PLETAAKK**

"Aowh, Yak! Hyung kenapa memukulku?sakit tau!" pekik Sehun kesal mengeelus-elus kepalanya yang di pukul Chanyeol pakai stick drum.

"Pakai tanya lagi! Seharusnya kami yang bertanya, kau tau tidak kita sudah mengulang latihan ini berapa kali? Kenapa masih salah terus? Kau kenapa sih Sehun? Tak biasanya kau tak fokus seperti ini!" protes Chanyeol.

"Iya, sedari tadi kami perhatikan kau melamun terus sesekali menggerutu tak jelas, seperti orang gila saja" timpal Lay sambil memainkan alat musik Keyboard.

"kau ada masalah Oh Sehun?" lanjut tanya Kris memainkan gitarnya.

"Hyu...hyungdeul...seb...sebenarnya..sedari tadi aku..aku mengkhawatirkan Luhanie hyung" jawab Sehun cemas.

"Mwo?" tanya Kris, Chanyeol, dan Lay serentak. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Luhannie mu ha?" tanya Chanyeol diikuti anggukan Lay & Kris.

"Sedari tadi perasaanku tidak enak, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Luhannie-ku, kalian tau kan dia sering kali diganggu oleh preman-preman dekat taman, aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya karna dia sekarang pulang sendiri" Jelas Sehun sangat khawatir.

"Begitu, kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Kami kira Luhan menunggumu latihan" ucap Lay.

"Kalau begitu kau cepat susul Luhan-mu,sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih tidak diinginkan" Ujar Kris.

"Lalu latihannya bagimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Tak usah khawatir, kali ini ku perbolehkan kau izin tidak latihan, tapi lain kali takakan ku biarkan! Arraseo!" tegas Kris

"Jinjja?Ne hyunng! Gumawooo!" seru Sehun gembira melayangkan pelukan pada ketiga temannya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Sudah lepaskan pelukanmu! Kalau Baekkie-ku lihat bagaimana! Bisa-bisa aku tak diberi jatah malam ini!" gumam Chanyeol. Sehun, Kris & Lay mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya hyung, annyeong..." ucap Sehun melesat pergi.

"Aku antar pulang ya" ujar Kai tiba-tiba pada Luhan

"Eh? Tid..tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tak apa, lagipula jika hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi bagaimana? hitung-hitung sembari kita melepas rindu karna lama tak bertemu iya kan?"

"Ne, kau benar" ucap Luhan tersenyum simpul.

Hening dan Canggung. Itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan saat ini dalam mobil. Kai tetap fokus pada kemudinya sedangkan Luhan hanya diam. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"kenapa tadi kau sendirian? Apa pacarmu tak mengantarmu pulang?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba memulai pembicaraan.

"Eh? Mm.. Dia..dia sedang ada urusan" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Oh.. kau pasti sangat bahagia bersamanya, dia pasti sangat menyayangimu, kapan-kapan kenalkan ku padanya ya?" ujar Kai dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, harapannya telah pupus. Kini Luhan sudah milik orang lain.

"Eo..eoh I...iya" ucap Luhan gugup entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak pada Kai.

"Kai, gumawo atas semuanya, aku tidak tau jika tadi tidak ada kau, mungkin aku tak akan sampai rumah dengan selamat" ucap Luhan turun dari mobil Kai tepat didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Ne, cheonma, tak ada salahnya kan menolong teman lama" ucap Kai tersenyum simpul. Teman? Ya teman,walau sebenarnya Kai ingin lebih dari sekedar teman seperti dulu.

"Ne, oh ya mampirlah dulu... jarang-jarang kan kau main kesini"

"Ah gumawo tapi lain kali saja, aku masih ada urusan setelah ini"

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk duluan ya, hati-hati dijalan Kai, sampai nanti" ucap Luhan tersenyum lalu beranjak pergi. Namun baru beberapa langkah...

**GREEBB**

Luhan sangat terkejut saat Kai tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"K-kai ap..apa yang kau la-"

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja Lu" ucap Kai lirih menaruh dagunya dibahu kecil Luhan. Seekujur tubuh Luhan menegang, merasakan pelukan Kai yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.

"Eh? Tap-tapi Kai ak-"

"Aku merindukanmu Lu, sangat merindukanmu" ucap Kai lirih, entah kenapa Luhan teringat kembali memory 2tahun lalu. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Kai, dan membalikan badannya menghadap Kai. Luhan tercekat saat melihat mata Kai berair, Kai menangis.

"Ka..Kai..kau.."

"Aku masih mengharapkanmu Lu" lirih Kai menatap Luhan sendu. Perlahan Kai menggenggam erat tangan Luhan membuat Luhan terkesikap.

"Eh? Ap-apa maksudmu Kai?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin...kita kembali seperti dulu...memulai semuanya dari awal"

**DEGG**

Luhan sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan Kai,Luhan tak menyangka Kai masih menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"K-kai, kau tau kan aku sudah punya kekasih, aku tak mungkin kembali padamu" ucap Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai.

"Aku akan menunggumu Lu, menunggumu sampai kau kembali padaku" ucap Kai yakin.

Luhan menatap dalam mata Kai. Kenapa masa lalu itu kembali ketika Luhan sudah menemukan kebahagiaan?

"tidak Kai, aku tidak akan pernah kembali padamu, aku sudah melupakan kenangan 2 tahun lalu, kini kau juga harus melupakannya. Aku sudah menganggapmu teman baikku Kai, Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku Kai" jelas Luhan yakin menepuk pundak Kai. Kai tersenyum pahit, tersirat kekecewaan, harapannya telah sirna.

"Mungkin kau benar Lu, aku akan coba menghilangkan perasaan ini, maaf merepotkanmu"

Ucap Kai tersenyum kecut mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak bisa memiliki hati seorang Xi Luhan lagi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya Kai!" Ucap Luhan tersenyum memperlihatkan eyesmilenya.

'Cantik' benak Kai.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu lagi sebagai teman?" tanya Kai ragu.

"eh? Tentu saja boleh Kai, kita kan sekarang teman baik" Ucap Luhan senang melayangkan pelukan pada Kai. Mereka saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan tak rela melepaskan namja mungil ini untuk orang lain. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi pelukan yang terakhir?

**Sehun Pov**

Aku menyusuri jalan kompleks rumah namjachinguku Luhan, memastikan apakah dia sudah tiba dirumah dengan selamat? Aiish.. kenapa sejak tadi telfonku tak dijawab, pesanku juga tak dibalas. Bikin khawatir saja! Tidak taukah aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Tak terasa sedari tadi aku mengegerutu tak jelas sepanjang jalan, aku sudah hampir sampai dirumah Luhan yang tinggal beberapa langkah. Tapi tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat...

Siapa itu? Seseorang tak kukenal tengah memeluk Luhannie-ku? Berani-beraninya orang itu memeluk namjachinguku. Seketika emosiku memuncak, hatiku geram & panas, tanganku terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang bergejolak dihatiku. Sungguh aku tak suka melihatnya.

**Sehun Pov End**

"LUHAANNN!" teriakan seseorang menghentikan kegiatan berpelukan Kai & Luhan. Mereka menoleh bersamaan kearah suara tersebut. Seketika mata Luhan membulat sempurna melihat seseorang itu ternyata Sehun kekasihnya.

"Se..sehun?" tanya Luhan shock, ia begitu takut Sehun melihat Kai memeluknya. Sehun menghampiri Luhan & Kai dengan tatapan tajam & dingin penuh amarah. Sekujur tubuh Luhan seakan melemas. Sedangkan Kai hanya terdiam.

'inikah kekasih Luhan?' benak Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa dia?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

"Eh? Di..dia..Dia.."

"Perkenalkan, Kai imnida" potong Kai tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun. Sejenak Sehun menatap Kai sinis & acuh tak berniat membalas uluran tangan Kai.

'Tunggu! Kai? Apa dia orang yang dulu pernah Luhan ceritakan?' pikir Sehun. Luhan memang pernah menceritakan pada Sehun soal Kai, Sehun pun tak keberatan, karna bagi Sehun itu hanyalah masa lalu Luhan, sekarang masa depan Luhan adalah bersamanya. Bukankah setiap orang punya masa lalu kan?

"Ikut Aku!" ucap Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan & membawanya masuk kedalam rumah Luhan.

"menarik" gumam Kai tersenyum simpul lalu beranjak pergi.

**BRAAAKK!**

Suara pintu rumah ditutup kasar oleh Sehun. Rasa emosinya kini jauh lebih besar.

**BRUUGH**

"Aowh, appo.." rintih Luhan saat Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ketembok, mengunci pergerakan namja mungil itu. Sorot matanya tajam & penuh amarah menatap Luhan, Luhan tak bisa berkutik, ia sangat takut Sehun marah & benci padanya.

"Se-Sehummppphhhhh.." belum sempat Luhan berbicara, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Sehun. Sehun melumat & menggigit bibir Luhan sedikit ganas & menuntut. Luhan tau Sehun pasti sedang kesal saat ini, namun ia membiarkan Sehun melampiaskan semua padanya.

"Hun...hunnieehh..emmpphh" lenguh Luhan disela-sela ciumannya, membuat Sehun makin bersemangat melahap habis bibir manis Luhan. Luhan memukul pelan dada Sehun saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Namun Sehun tak mengubrisnya, ia malah semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Luhan berusaha mendorong tubuh Sehun, namun nihil jelas Sehun lebih kuat darinya.

"emmpphhh...se..saakkhh.." lenguh Luhan lagi.

Merasa kekasihnya benar-benar kehabisan pasokan oksigen, dengan terpaksa Sehun melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka.

"hosh..hosh..hosh.." Luhan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya mencoba menetralisir nafasnya.

Sehun tersenyum, entah kenapa emosinya meredup saat menatap wajah malaikat Luhan yang merah padam. Perlahan ibu jarinya menyeka air saliva yang masih tersisa disudut bibir mungil Luhan, Luhan tertunduk malu dengan pipi merah merona.

"Se..Sehunnie, marah padaku?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Sehun

"mm..Ak..aku..aku dan Kai sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi kok Sehunnie, Sungguh!" ucap Luhan yakin.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia bisa bersamamu & memelukmu tadi?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"it-itu..sebenarnya.. sepulang sekolah tadi aku diganggu oleh preman, untung saja saat itu ada Kai menolongku maka dari itu dia mengantarku pulang" jelas Luhan. Ia sengaja tak memberitahu Sehun perihal pernyataan Kai tadi. Ia tak ingin lebih menyakiti hati Sehun.

"Miane.." lirih Sehun mengusap lembut pipi Luhan, ia merasa bersalah karna membiarkan Luhan pulang sendiri, tak seharusnya ia marah karna bagaimanapun Kai sudah menolong Luhan.

"Eh? Kenapa minta maaf? Sehun tidak salah kok, aku yang salah karna membuat Sehun marah" Sehun tersenyum, ia menangkup wajah cantik itu, menatap dalam manik coklat jernih Luhan. CHUP

Satu kecupan singkat namun lembut dari Sehun tepat dibibir mungil Luhan membuat sang empunya tersipu malu.

"Maafkan aku, karna lalai menjagamu, seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu dengan baik Lu" ucap Sehun menyesal.

"Aniyo Sehunnie, kau sudah menjagaku & melindungiku dengan baik selama ini, aku selalu merasa nyaman berada didekatmu,jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku" ucap Luhan menatap dalam mata Sehun. Sehun tersenyum manis, tangannya mengusap surai lembut rambut Luhan, sungguh beruntungnya Sehun mempunyai namjachingu secantik, sepolos, selugu, dan sebaik Luhan. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan namja cantik ini seperti masa lalunya dulu.

"Sehunnie, percaya padaku! Bagiku masa depanku sekarang adalah bersamamu, bersamamu aku yakin akan menemukan kebahagiaan, karna aku hanya butuh Oh Sehun disisiku" ucap Luhan yakin, ia benar-benar tak ingin jatuh dilubang yang sama.

"Aku percaya padamu Xiao Lu, dan masa depanku juga adalah bersamamu. Aku janji tak akan membuatmu menyesal telah memilihku. Saranghaeyo Xiao Lu" ucap Sehun lembut.

"Nado saranghae Sehunnie"

Kini terjadilah dua pertemuan kecil diantara mereka, Hangat dan lembut. Dua bibir itu menyatu dengan sempurna, Saling berbagi rasa dan kasih sayang dalam penyatuan ciuman dalam mereka, melampiaskan rasa sayang dan cinta selama ini.

**E.N.D**


End file.
